Style Guide/Sentai Spellings
This section lists all the official romanizations of names given in Sentai. Only official romanized names are listed, and each are referenced. If one core ranger is referenced, the rest need not be. Ranger Designations This wiki previously utilized CamelCase for all ranger names. However in an effort to be more accurate with Japanese media, official Romanizations will be used, as each ranger team as different naming conventions. For example: Gekiranger uses one-word spellings (which the wiki will continue to CamelCase), while Gokaiger uses two-word spellings. Gorenger * Akarenger"Gorenger" is how the team's name is romanized in the show on various items, as well as appearing more consistently on licensed products. For this reason, we shall use 'Gorenger' from now on. * Aorenger * Kirenger * Momorenger * Midorenger Boukengers * Bouken Red * Bouken Blue * Bouken Black * Bouken Yellow * Bouken Pink * Bouken Silver Go-Ongers * Go-On Red * Go-On Blue * Go-On Yellow * Go-On Green * Go-On Black * Go-On Gold * Go-On Silver Goseigers * Gosei Red * Gosei Pink * Gosei Black * Gosei Yellow * Gosei Blue * Gosei Knight * Gosei Green Gokaigers * Gokai Red * Gokai Blue * Gokai Yellow * Gokai Green * Gokai Pink * Gokai Silver Go-Busters * Red Buster Go-Busters names romanized (Hiromu Sakurada) * Blue Buster (Ryuji Iwasaki) * Yellow Buster (Yoko Usami) * Beet Buster * Stag Buster * Cheeda Nick * Usada Lettuce * Gorisaki Banana Villains Gokaigers * Space Empire Zangyack (official websitehttp://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/go-kai/character/index.html) * Warz Gill * Basco ta Jolokia * Sally * Barizorg (Sid Bamick) Sentainame-warz gill.png|Warz Gill on newspaper in show Sentainame-Basco and Sally.png|Basco and Sally's wanted posters in-show Sentainame-Sid-Bamick.jpg|Sid's name in a Cross Talk magazine interview Go-Busters * Vaglass (official websitehttp://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/go-bus/vaglass/cur/) Allies Gokaiger * Navi (Wanted Poster) Go-Busters * Toru Morishita (First episode) * Takeshi Kuroki (First episode) Sentainame-Toru Morishita.png| File:Sentainame-Takeshi Kuroki.png| Changers and Weapons Shinkenger * Two-Mode Transforming Rekka Daizantou Gokaiger * Transformation Cellphone Mobilates Go-Busters * Morphin Brace * Sougan Blade * Ichigan Buster Special cases Gekiranger While we have evidence to support the CamelCasing of their Ranger forms, the Gekirangers' Civilian names have not had the same support. Jan Kandou and Retsu Fukami had their first names romanized as "Jyan" and "Retu" in Juken Sentai Gekiranger: Nei-Nei! Hou-Hou! Hong Kong Decisive Battle where Mele's name appeared as "Mere" as well. Unlike most other seasons that have romanizations on footage, we're choosing to ignore these in favor of the more widely used romanizations that appear on this wiki. We have chosen to do this due to the fact that these romanizations do not show up in any other merchandise related to the show or anywhere outside of a short scene in the movie, where it could have likely been a mistake. The Kensei in Gekiranger are all mostly named after famous martial artists, so while we do not have official romanizations for them, we can approximate the likely intention behind their names. * Master Elehung Kam Po - Name based on Sammo Hung Kam Po * Master Bat Li - Name based on Jet Li * Master Sharkie Chan - Name based on Jackie Chan * Master Gorrie Yen - Name based on Donnie Yen * Master Michelle Peng - Name based on Michelle King (Yeoh) * Master Pyon Biao - Name based on Yuen Biao * Bruce Ee - Name based on Bruce Lee While Sha-Fu's name is not based on a famous martial artist, we've decided to use the more common "Sha-Fu" than "Xia Fu" even though that romanization is perfectly fine and appropriate for this season. References